


Eat, Prey, Love

by illudio



Category: Eye Candy (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illudio/pseuds/illudio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble set written for the multifandom drabble fest on imzy, for AnonPoolKurtis</p>
<p>It starts with a hunt, but ends with something he never expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat, Prey, Love

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist after seeing your Eye Candy prompt, hope this is what you wanted
> 
> Prompt is here https://www.imzy.com/multifandomdrabble/post/sign_ups_comment_anonymously_to_this_post_using_up/comment/e24d6a96-695a-11e6-8b75-73170d3d652c

**Eat**

It starts with candy, he keeps finding little bags of his favourites everywhere he goes. Then there's coffee waiting when he gets to work and take-out he doesn't remember ordering, showing up whenever he needs a break.

It's weird, but it doesn't bother him, until one night he gets home to find a lasagne baking in the oven. Tommy knows he shouldn't eat it, but he's exhausted and starving and it smells so damn good. Only one person could have done this, so he tips his glass towards the blinking camera light on his computer in a silent thank you.

**Prey**

He's not exactly sure when the hunt changed course on him. When the pranks shifted to a different game. He tries to tell himself that he's just keeping his prey in good shape, after all he doesn't want to lose Tommy to anything not of his design.

But he's never been good at lying to himself, and as he helps out more and more - a meal here, a little hacking there, it becomes about the response he gets, the shy smiles and whispered thanks come to mean more to him each day. Tommy is his, and he'll keep him close.

**Love**

He can't be Bubonic for this, he has to let his anger go and be Charlie again. Charlie remembers how to touch and be touched, knows how to whisper words of love. It hurts, opening himself up, making himself vulnerable again, but the reward is worth it.

Tommy's so careful with him, taking things slow, and he never imagined he could have this - have Tommy. He's being kissed so gently, like he's precious and fragile, and it's better than any fantasy.

Curled together in the dark, naked in body and soul, he finally finds the peace he's been searching for.


End file.
